There is a current trend towards the reduction in the size of electronic devices including radio communication devices. As the size of a device is reduced the volume allocated to the various components, including the antenna, typically also reduces. As the size of an antenna is reduced this will have consequences on the resonant frequency and bandwidth of radiating resonant modes of the antenna. This may make it difficult for antennas in smaller devices to operate effectively. For example, in a mobile cellular telephone terminal of length less than 100 mm it can be difficult to cover the US-GSM and/or EGSM bands. In larger devices, however, it may be possible to cover both bands with a wide bandwidth resonance(s).
It would be desirable to provide for tuning the bandwidth and/or resonant frequency of an antenna arrangement.
In particular, it would be desirable to provide for tuning the bandwidth and/or resonant frequency of an antenna arrangement in a small device.